Bokutachi no Melody
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Suara piano yang hampir seminggu ini menemani Akashi sepulang sekolah terdengar lagi. Hari ini Ia akan mendatangi sumber suara itu. Sesampainya disana, siapa sangka pertemuannya dengan pemain piano itu akan mengantarkannya ke sebuah kisah tak terduga. FINAL CHAPTER. AkaKuro. BL. DLDR. Dedicated for AkaKuro Week 2015 DAY #7
1. Chapter 1

**Bokutachi no Melody**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Bokutachi no Melody © Akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Arisu**

**Lagu-lagu yang ada sisini © komposernya (males ah sebut satu-satu /woy/)**

**Pair: AkaKuro**

**Warning: OOCness, Typo(s), dan lain-lain.**

**A/N: …nyobain genre romance. Baru nyobain genre music juga. Entahlah, mudahan feel nya dapet. Udah itu aja /digaplok/**

**Dedicated for AkaKuro Week 2015**

**Happy reading….**

The Melody Of Us

Suara musik itu terdengar lagi. Suara alunan musik piano dari ruangan klub musik. Sudah hampir seminggu ini Akashi mendengar alunan musik itu. Waktunya selalu sama, setiap jam pulang sekolah. Hanya satu hari tempat Akashi tidak mendengarnya, yakni saat hari pertmana sekolah atau lebih tepatnya saat upacara pembukaan.

Permainannya tidak buruk. Sangat bagus, malah. Akashi yakin pasti yang memainkannya sudah tahu betul tentang lagu ini. Tidak mudah bagi seorang amatiran untuk memainkan lagu ini. Ya, _The Air On G String_ karya _Johanna Sebastian Bach_. Sebuah lagu instrumental yang meledak di pasaran pasca 100 tahun kematian penciptanya. Sepertinya orang yang memainkan piano sekarang jni merupakan anggota klub musik.

Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang akan memperdulikan kegiatan orang lain jika aktivitasnya itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang bersangkutan. Terlebih lagi jika hal itu tidak menguntungkannya. Tetapi Akashi juga manusia, kan? Ia juga bisa _kepo_, kan? Buktinya saat ini Ia tidak sadar mengikuti sumber suara itu, suara yang hampir seminggu ini menggelitik gendang telinganya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat Ia berpijak di depan sebuah ruangan. Sumber alunan musik itu kelas berasal dari ruangan ini. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Klub Musik", tulisannya tertera di papan itu. Ia pun mencoba membuka pintu ruangan itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Terlihat seorang remaja bersurai _baby blue_ tengah asyik berkutat dengan sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam yang berada di ruangan itu. Jari jemarinya menari dengan lincah diatas tuts-tuts disana. Kedua matanya terpejam, mencerminkan penghayatan yang amat dalam saat melakukan aksinya. Tetapi kenapa Akashi merasakan hawa kesedihan terpancar disana?

Akashi terlalu terpana menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar pintu ruangan itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Hingga lagu itu mencapai part _Outro_, Akashi masih enggan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Surai baby blue itu mengakhiri simfoninya. Kedua matanya yang sedari tadi dikatupkan mulai dibuka perlahan-lahan. Ia pun menoleh ke arah surai teal itu. Kedua manik _aquamarine_ nya bertemu pandang dengan keping _ruby_ milik Akashi.

"Kau...siapa?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum Akashi akhirnya berdehem dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku Akashi Seijuurou, kelas 1-3". Pemuda di hadapannya mengukurkan tangannya. "Doumo, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku dari kelas 1-7. Salam kenal", Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Akashi pun membalas uluran tangannya.

Akashi menatapnya lekat. Orang ini memiliki mata yang indah, batinnya. Ia menyukai warna biru yang terdapat pada kedua manik itu. Tampak tenang seperti pemandangan laut yang menjadi favoritnya. Tanpa sadar, Akashi membalas senyumannya.

"Aku sering mendengarkan suara pianomu itu", seru Akashi.

"Eh? Apa suara piano ini sekeras itu? Aku khawatir permainanku mengganggu yang lain", balasnya.

"Tidak juga. Menurutku permainanmu bagus. Dan...aku menyukainya."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu."

Akashi melihat ke arah remaja di hadapannya. _Formal sekali_, pikirnya. Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Kuroko melihat ke arah tangan kiri Akashi.

"Akashi-kun ahli bermain biola ya?". Akashi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau pikir begitu?"

"Aku lihat jari-jari Akashi-kun seperti mengeras di bagian ujungnya. Tetapi hanys sedkit, bentuknya seperti lempengan. Setahuku itu pertanda seseorang yang sudah terbiasa memegang alat musik senar."

"Hm? Tetapi biola termasuk alat musik gesek, kan? Kenapa kau menyimpulkannya sebagai biola? Bukankah ada alat musik lainnya yang tipe senar? Seperti gitar, cello, dawai, bass, atau apa saja", Akashi tak mau kalah.

"Tidak ada, hanya perasaanku saja. Apa aku salah?", balasnya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak juga. Tebakanmu benar".

Tanpa sadar, Akashi menyunggingkan seringai tipis. Menarik juga.

"Apa Akashi-kun kemari karena ingin bergabung dengan klub musik?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya Ia berencana untuk bergabung dengan klub shogi. Ia kemari hanua untuk melihat sosok pemajn yang selama ini memainkan salah satu lagu favoritnya itu.

"Kau benar. Boleh aku minta formulir anggotanya?"

Sepertinya bergabung dengan klub ini tidak buruk juga. Lagipula bermain biola merupakan salah satu kegemarannya. Selain itu, sepertinya si _azure_ ini sudah menarik perhatiannya.

.

Senin sore. Akashi bergegas keluar dari ruang kelasnya dan menuju ke ruangan klub musik. Kali ini bukan lagi instrumen _The Air On G String_ yang didengarnya.

_Turkish March_ milik _Mozart._

Sepertinya orang ini memang sudah pro, pikirnya. Tentu saja, tidak sembarang orang bisa memainkan lagu ini. Apalagi sampai selincah ini. Nada lagunya yang ceria serta temponya yang sangat cepat menjadikan lagu ini termasuk tahap _Insane_.

Dibukanya pintu ruangan itu.

.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan permaina Akashi-kun", seru Tetsuya.

"Oh ya? Maksudmu ingin melihatku bermain biola?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Akashi pun menurutinya. Ia mengambil salah satu biola yang terdapat di ruangan itu dan memainkannya. Ia pun mencoba memainkan _Turkish March_ tadi. Seusai memainkannya, Tetsuya langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Permainan biola Akashi-kun bagus sekali", puji Tetsuya.

Ia melihat ke arah bola mata Tetsuya. Kedua manik _azure_ itu kembali menghangat. Orang seperti Tetsuya memang termasuk orang yang jarang tersenyum. Ia lebih sering menampakkan wajah datarnya.

Dan tanpa sadar, Akashi mulai terpikat dengan senyumannya.

.

"Oh iya Tetsuya, kamarmu nomor berapa?" Tanya Akashi suatu hari saat mereka tengah beristirahat dari latihan rutin mereka. Sekolah mereka memang sekolah asrama, selain itu waktu masuk sekolahnya pun berbeda. Kalau sekolah lainnya semester pertama dimulai dari musim semi, maka sekolah mereka dimulai dari musim gugur.

"Nomor 147. Akashi-kun sendiri?" Akashi terkejut mendengarnya. Sepengetahuannya penghuni kamar dari nomor 140 sampai 160 adalah siswa yang masuk melalui jalur beasiswa. Jadi Tetsuya merupakan salah satu dari 20 orang itu?

"Ternyata kita bertetangga. Aku nomor 137, tepat dibawah kamarmu", serunya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tetsuya balik. Akashi mengangguj.

Hening sejenak. Akashi asyik menyesap aroma the hijaunya.

"Kalau begitu….maukah besok pagi Akashi-kun berangkat sekolah denganku?" Tanya Tetsuya ragu.

"Boleh saja. Aku tidak keberatan" balas Akashi langsung.

Tetsuya pun berterima kasih dan tak lupa disertai dengan senyuman tipis.

.

Akashi mengenakan dasinya. Sebentar lagi Ia akan berangkat sekolah. Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Ia segera menjinjing tasnya dan melangkah keluar kamarnya. Tepat setelah Ia membuka pintu, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat remaja bersurai _bluenette_ tengah membaca sebuah novel sambil bersandar di pohon ek di dekat gedung asramanya. Kalau Akashi tidak salah lihat, ada _headset_ yang menempel di terlinga orang itu. Akashi segera menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi Akashi-kun" sapanya.

"Pagi. Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak juga" balasnya. Akashi memperhatikan _headset _yang menempel di telinganya.

"Kau sedang mendengarkan lagu apa?"

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya Ia mencopot salah satu bagian _headset_ di telinga kirinya.

"Akashi-kun mau dengar juga?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkannya.

Tanpa ragu Akashi menerimanya dan memasangkan di telinganya. _Canon In D Major_.

"Kalau begitu bias kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Baik".

Mereka pun melangkah beriringan diiringi oleh instrument milik _John Campbell_ tadi.

.

Akashi mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Saat ini Ia tengah mengerjakan tugas fisika yang diberikan pagi tadi. Sebenarnya tugas itu dikumpulkan minggu depan, tetapi Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunda pekerjaan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, tanda _email_ masuk. Akashi segera membukanya.

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: Minta Bantuan_

_Akashi-kun, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Aku kesulitan mengerjakan tugas kimiaku._

Sebenarnya Akashi tengah mengerjakan tugas juga. Ia melihat buku tugasnya, tinggal beberapa nomor lagi. Ah, paling-paling dalam lima menit saja Ia bias menyelesaikannya. Ia pun membalas emailnya.

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: Re: Minta Bantuan_

_Tentu. Kau bisa datang ke kamarku._

,

Pintu kamar Akashi diketuk."Masuk", serunya. Yang dimaksud pun segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat Tetsuya yang memeluk beberapa buah buku. Ia pun segera mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa aku menganggu?"

"Tidak juga. Nah, mana tugasnya?"

Tetsuya pun segera mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Tak lupa juga _iPod_ yang sering dibawanya setiap beragkat sekolah. Ia pun menyetel lagu _Waltz_ yang menemaninya mengerjakan tugas itu. Sepertinya si _azure_ ini memang tak bisa lepas dari musik.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajariku", Akashi mengangguk.

"Sekarang Akashi-kun ingin meminta imbalan apa?"

Alis Akashi berkedut. "…Maaf?"

"Akashi-kun sudah berbaik hati mengajariku. Jadi aku ingin membalasnya."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Santai saja, aku membantumu tanpa mengharapkan apa-apa kok".

Raut kekecewaan terpancar dari wajah Tetsuya.

"Tetapi aku merasa tidak enak hati…"

Akashi menimang sejenak. "Sebenarnya Aku ingin memintamu memainkan lagu untukku, tetapi disini tidak ada piano."

"Jangan khawatirkan soal itu" balas Tetsuya.

Ia merogoh ke dalam tasnya, sebelum akhirnya Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pianika kecil berwarna biru muda, persis seperti bola matanya. "Tidak keberatan kalau pianonya aku ganti dengan pianika ini? Kalau aku sedang bepergian aku selalu membawanya."

Tanpa sadar, Akashi tersenyum melihat tingkah laku orang ini. "Kalau begitu, mainkan sebuah lagu yang ingin kau mainkan untukku". Gantian, kali ini Tetsuya yang menimang sejenak. "Tentu", balasnya cepat. Ia pun mulai memainkan pianika itu.

_Oh, tumben bukan instrument klasik zaman dulu._

_Kalau tidak salah sepertinya aku tahu lagu ini._

_SOUND OF DESTINY. Lagu Jepang. Suara vokalnya diganti dengan suara pianika._

Akashi tiba-tiba tersentak, _Sound of Destiny…..untukku?_

.

_The stars now draw out my fate, sparkling out endless night_

_Right now there is only one thing I have decided,_

_And that's that I won't separate from you_

_If I softly close my eyes, I can hear my heartbeat_

_It's proof that I am alive_

_Going by the rhythm engraved in my heart_

_Let's go while dancing! Wherever it is…_

_-(Sound Of Destiny)_

-TBC-

**A/N 2 : Lagi-lagi fanfic yang saya buat pas MID :""") kenapa saya selalu dapet ide pas sedang ngerjain soal? Terus pas bel bunyi tiba-tiba idenya ilang /nyesek/ apakah saya dikutuk /woy/**

**Err gimana menurut anda fanfic ini? Saya mencoba genre music. Review akan sangat saya hargai.**

**Happy AkaKuro Week Day #5^^**

**Danke,**

**Arisu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bokutachi no Melody**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Bokutachi no Melody © Akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Arisu**

**Lagu-lagu yang terdapat di fanfic ini © komposernya, males nulis satu-satu /dirajam/**

**Pair: AkaKuro**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOCness, dan lain-lain.**

**A/N: Ga kerasa AkaKuro Week tinggal sehari /lap ingus/. Tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung aja**

**Happy reading…..**

* * *

_**The Melody Of Us**_

Sudah sebulan semenjak Akashi menjadi anggota klub musik. Sudah sebulan Akashi membantu Tetsuya setiap _icy blue_ itu kesulitan mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan itu berarti, sudah sebulan juga Akashi dan Tetsuya berangkat sekolah bersama-sama.

Awalnya, Akashi ikut klub musik hanya bermaksud iseng. Awalnya, Akashi hanya tertarik dengan permainan piano Tetsuya. Dan awalnya lagi, Akashi hanya menganggap Tetsuya sebagai teman se-klub-nya saja yang kebetulan kamarnya satu tingkat diatas kamarnya.

Entah mengapa sekarang Akashi selalu merasa lebih semangat setiap mengikuti kegiatan klub musik itu. Ia tertarik dengan permainan piano Tetsuya, surai _icy blue_ nya, tatapan manik _aquamarine_ nya, suaranya, bahkan senyum tipis khasnya. Ia ingin Tetsuya menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang berharga untuknya, tidak mau terpisah darinya, dan menjadikannya sebagai sosok satu-satunya.

Dan Ia tak tahu, mengapa Ia menginginkan itu semua.

.

_**Aku sangat ingin berada di dekatmu…**_

_**Aku sangat ingin engkau melihatku….**_

_**Aku tersenyum saat melihatmu bahagia…**_

_**Aku menangis saat melihatmu bersedih…**_

_**Aku menyukai semua semua yang ada pada dirimu…**_

_**Karena aku mencintaimu….**_

.

Akashi menutup novelnya. Tidak, bukan berarti Ia tersambar petir atau terbentur bola basket atau apalah itu. Demi Tuhan, Ia lebih menyukai novel dengan _genre_ berat semacam Misteri, _Science Fiction, Fantasy_ atau apa saja yang lainnya. Dan genre romansa, sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam favoritnya.

Tadi ada seorang siswi yang meletakkan begitu saja novel itu di atas meja perpustakaan sekolahnya. Akashi tertarik dengan judul yang tertera disana, dan….meminjamnya.

Akashi bersandar di kursi meja belajarnya. Ia mendecih saat mengingat kutipan-kutipan romantis yang terdapat di novel tadi. _Tidak, aku tidak mungkin sedang jatuh cinta_. Setahunya perasaan semacam itu tidaklah berguna. Tidak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam akal pikiran dan logika. Bahkan dari novel ringan yang pernah dipinjamnya dari Mayuzumi –teman SMP-nya– disebutkan bahwa. _Cinta hanyalah sebuah kesalahan dari sirkuit saraf manusia_. Semua surat cinta dan coklat yang pernah diberikan padanya saat SMP dulu, semuanya selalu berakhir di tempat sampah dekat kelasnya.

.

Akashi menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya.

"_Halo?"_

"Halo Tetsuya? Apa kau besok ada acara?"

"_Sepertinya tidak ada, Akashi-kun. Tetapi ada apa tiba-tiba?"_

"Err sebenarnya senar biolaku putus. Aku ingin membeli yang baru. Aku ingin kau menemaniku. Besok hari libur, kan? Kita bisa keluar asrama."

"_Baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan._"

"Kalau begitu besok pukul 1 siang. Selamat malam, Tetsuya."

"_Tentu. Selamat malam Akashi-kun"_.

Akashi menutup teleponnya. Ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan libur besok untuk mencari tahu apa penyebab dibalik perasaan yang mengganggunya selama ini.

.

Hari ini Akashi dan Tetsuya menghabiskan hampir setengah hari bersama. Mereka sudah ke toko musik, membeli senar yang baru. Mereka sudah ke toko pakaian,menemani Tetsuya membeli syal baru untuk musim dingin besok. Mereka pun sempat ke toko buku dan Akashi membantunya dalam memilih novel yang akan dibelinya.

Dan kini, mereka tengah beristirahat di sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja di dekat jendela. Ia memesan _Tiramisu Frappucino_ sedangkan Tetsuya memilik _Vanilla milkshake_.

"Tetsuya" seru Akashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, Akashi-kun?" balas lawan bicaranya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya? Pada saat aku pertama kali ke klub musik, saat kau memainkan lagu _The Air On G String_ itu kulihat kau memainkannya dengan ekspresi yang…terlihat bahagia tetapi juga terlihat bersedih secara bersamaan. Boleh kutahu apa alasannya?"

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya Ia terlihat ragu untuk menceritakan alasannya.

"Sebenarnya….aku hanya merindukan keluargaku. Aku senang bisa masuk di sekolah ini, tetapi aku juga ingin tetap bersama mereka. Kata orang, musik bisa digunakan sebagai media untuk mencurahkan perasaan kita. Itulah sebabnya aku bermain piano" jelasnya.

Akashi terkekeh. _Polos sekali anak ini_, pikirnya. Ia tidak ingat Tetsuya pernah berbicara sampai sebanyak ini.

"Apa kau begitu mencintai musik?"

"Tentu saja. Dulu, orang tuaku sibuk bekerja. Aku selalu merasa kesepian. Tetapi suatu hari nenekku mengenalkan music kepadaku dan mengajariku bermain piano."

"Begitu."

"Akashi-kun sendiri bagaimana bisa menyukai musik?"

Kali ini Akashi yang terdiam. Yah, sepertinya Ia bias membalas budi atas kebaikan Tetsuya yang sudah mau terbuka kepadanya.

"Bisa dibilang mirip denganmu. Dulu aku selalu merasa terkekang dengan semua tekanan yang berada di sekelilingku. Aku harus menang di segala bidang. Karena itulah aku harus mengikuti banyak bimbingan belajar. Tetapi Ibuku sadar akan perasaanku. Ia memberiku biola miliknya dan mengajariku cara memainkannya. Entah kenapa rasa penatku ikut terhanyut bersama dengan irama yang mengalir dari biola itu. Karena itulah aku mencintai musik, karena musik selalu mengingatkanku pada Ibuku."

"Etto.. memangnya sekarang Ibu Akashi-kun kemana?"

"Ibuku…sudah tidak ada" jawab Akashi terputus.

Tetsuya terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Raut kesedihat terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud…."

Lagi-lagi Akashi terkekeh. Ia menjulurkan tangannya hingga mendarat di puncak kepala surai _bluenette_ itu. Dielusnya _icy blue_ itu perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tidak marah kok, Tetsuya. Justru aku senang karena kau mengingatkanku pada Ibuku lagi atas permainanmu pada hari itu. Terima kasih.

Yang dielus menatapnya. Raut kesedihan tadi bertransformasi menjadi tatapan hangat dengan senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya. "Sama-sama, Akashi-kun."

_Dag dig dug_

_Checkmate._

Ia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Debaran yang sedang dirasakannya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dari di benak Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun, sebentar lagi festival budaya kan?"

"Kau benar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tampil bersama atas nama klub musik?"

Akashi mempertimbangkan ajakan Tetsuya. Sebenarnya Ia bisa saja melakukannya. Ia bermain biola dan Tetsuya yang memainkan piano. Ditambah lagi Ia merupakan anggota OSIS, yang berarti bukanlah perkara sulit untuk mengaturnya.

"Aku ingin bermain satu panggung dengan Akashi-kun."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengurusnya."

_Yah, setidaknya ini bukan ide buruk._

.

Dan begitulah Akashi dan Tetsuya menutuskan untuk berpartisipasi dalam festival budaya besok. Akashi mengurus formulir pendaftarannya, sedangkan Tetsuya mengurus jadwal latihannya.

Tetsuya menjadi lebih sering berkunjung ke kamar Akashi. Mereka latihan bersama disana. Mereka juga berangkat sekolah lebih awal agar bisa latihan pagi. Masih belum cukup, setiap jam istirahat mereka selalu pergi ke ruangan klub musik untuk melakukan latihan tambahan.

Rutinitas kegiatan tersebut terus berulang setiap hari, sampai akhirnya festival budaya kini sudah di depan mata. Akashi bisa melihat semangat Tetsuya terus meningkat dari hari ke hari. Katanya, ini pertama kalinya Ia tampil di hadapan banyak orang. Akashi tersenyum simpul setiap membayangkan Tetsuya seperti anak kecil yang sedang bersemangat menjalankan misi mencari harta karun.

.

11.15 PM

Akashi menutup buku matematikanya. Ia baru saja mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan siang tadi. Suara pianika masih terdengar dari atas kamarnya sejak usai waktu makan malam tadi. Akashi segera mengambil ponselnya.

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: Tidurlah_

_Malam sudah larut. Tidurlah, Tetsuya. Nanti kau mengganggu penghuni kamar lain._

Tak butuh waktu lama _email_ itu langsung dibalas.

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: Re: Tidurlah_

_Sebentar lagi, Akashi-kun. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu._

Akashi mengetikkan pesan baru.

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: Ini perintah_

_Jangan melawanku, Tetsuya. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. __**Tidurlah.**_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: Re: Ini perintah_

_Baik, Akashi-kun. Setelah bermain selama lima menit aku berjanji akan langsung tidur._

Akashi tidak membalasnya. Ia menunggu selama lima menit. Setelah suara pianika tadi benar-benar sudah hilang, barulah Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan segera tidur.

.

Akashi membuka pintu kamarnya. Seperti biasa kini dihadapannya terlihat Tetsuya yang sedang menunggu sambil bersandar di pohon dekat asramanya ditemani dengan –tunggu, hari ini Ia tidak menunggu sambil membaca buku. Selain itu _headset_ yang biasa dipakainya kini tak tampak dari penglihatannya. Akashi-pun melangkah menghampirinya.

"Tumben kau tidak sambil baca novel" sapanya.

"Benarkah? Oh iya. Aku lupa membawanya".

Akashi memperhatikan si _azure _ini. Suaranya terdengar aneh.

"Tetsuya, hari ini kau tidak seperti biasanya."

"Mungkin hanya perasaan Akashi-kun saja. Ayo kita berangkat."

Tetsuya langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Sayangnya, langkah itu terlihat sangat gontai. Baru beberapa langkah keseimbangannya mulai memudar dan–

"Tetsuya!"

Akashi segera menangkapnya sebelum tubuh itu ambruk ke tanah.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**A/N 2 : Klise? Bodo amat /HEH/. Ngomong-ngomong saya baru slese nonton **_**Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso**_**. Ternyata anime itu juga ada piano sama biolanya ya /elus jenggot/. Saya nangis loh nontonnya /terus/. Yang satu ga berani nyatain cinta gegara penyakitnya, yang satunya ga berani nyatain cinta gegara dikiri orangnya suka sama sahabatnya. Gitu aja terus sampe Nigou punya character song /UDAH NAK/ /KAMU UDAH GALAU KEMAREN SEHARIAN/**

**Happy AkaKuro Week Day #6 ^^**

**Mind to review?**

**Danke,**

**Arisu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bokutachi no Melody**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Bokutachi no Melody © Akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Arisu**

**Lagu-lagu yang terdapat di fanfic ini © komposernya, males nulis satu-satu /dirajam/**

**Pair: AkaKuro**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOCness, dan lain-lain.**

**A/N: Hari terakhir AkaKuro week 2015. Tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung aja**

**Enjoy the last chapter…..**

* * *

_**The Melody Of Us**_

Akashi masih menopang tubuh Tetsuya. Ia terlihat letih sekali. Wajahnya pun terlihat pucat. Selain itu, napasnya juga tersengal-sengal. Akashi meraba keningnya. Sepertinya Ia mengalami demam tinggi. Dengan cekatan Akashi pun segera menggendong Tetsuya.

.

Dibukanya pintu kamar Tetsuya yang tidak terkunci. _Ceroboh sekali_, pikirnya. Ia segera membawa Tetsuya ke tempat tidurnya. Suara musik _Andante_ milik _Mozart_ menggema di ruangan itu. Ia bahkan lupa mematikan musiknya.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya ke meja belajar Tetsuya. Disana terlihat sebuah gelas tergeletak disertai genangan air yang membasahi kertas yang tercecer di meja itu. Akashi mengambilnya, terlihat deretan not balok yang memudar karena dibasahi genangan tadi.

_Apa ini?_

.

Tetsuya membuka matanya. Ia terlihat familiar dengan tempatnya saat ini. Saat Ia memegang keningnya, terdapat sehelai kain tanda kompresannya. Ia melihat ke arah surai merah yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia langsung sadar siapa pemililk surai itu. "Akashi-kun?" panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. "Kau sudah sadar rupanya" serunya. "tidak sekolah?" Tanya Tetsuya. Akashi menghela napas, "dan meninggalkanmu yang demam tinggi sendirian disini?" tanyanya balik.

Akashi mendekat. Ia menyipitkan pandangannya kea rah Tetsuya dan menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" serunya dingin. Tetsuya tidak menjawab.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang agar jangan memaksakan diri?", Tetsuya masih tidak menjawab.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah beristirahat, kau berlatih terlalu keras. Besok lusa festival budaya, dan tenagamu sudah habis sebelum saatnya. Sekarang lihat? Kau demam."

Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"kalau begini terus aku akan membatalkan pertunjukan kita."

"Jangan…." ucap Tetsuya mulai berbicara.

"Kalau dilanjutkan tak menutup kemungkinan kejadian ini akan terulang lagi."

"AKu mengaku salah. Aku minta maaf. Tapi jangan batalkan pertunjukan kita, aku…." Tetsuya meremas seprai tempat tidurnya. "Aku mohon…." Lanjutnya.

Akashi melihat raut wajah Tetsuya. Baru pertama kali Ia mendengar suaranya selirih ini. Akashi menghela napas. Ia melangkah ke tempat Tetsuya dan menyandarkan dahinya di kening Tetsuya.

"Kau tidak akan memaksakan dirimu lagi?"

"Ya."  
"Kau akan beristirahat sampai hari H besok?"

"Ya." Tetsuya mendekatkan tubuhnya, kali ini hidungnya menempel dengan hidung Akashi.

"Aku berjanji" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah" seru Akashi. Mereka saling melempar senyum.

.

"Aku tak tahu kau pandai memasak, Akashi-kun" ucap Tetsuya. Ia melahap suapan terakhir buburnya.

"Hm? Tentu saja aku bisa. Kau sudah minum obat? Sekarang tidurlah" perintah Akashi.

Tetsuya menurut. Akashi mengambil sesuatu dari meja belajar milik Tetsuya. Tampak sebuah _hardcase_ biola. Ia segera mengeluarkan isinya, tampak biola _sopran_ yang mengkilap.

"Apa itu biola milik klub musik? Setahuku yang ada disana hanya biola jenis _alto_".

Akashi terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Kemarin aku meminta temanku membawakannya kesini. Ini biola milikku, akan kugunakan saat pertunjukan nanti" jelasnya.

"Mau kumainkan sesuatu" tawarnya.

Tatapan Tetsuya sedikit melebar. Manik _aquamarine_ nya berbinar,"Ya!" tukasnya semangat.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu."

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan menutup matanya. Akashi mulai memainkan biolanya. Lantunan _Lullaby_ memenuhi ruangan itu.

Tepat saat musik mencapai _outro_, Tetsuya sudah sampai di alam bawahnya sadarnya. Akashi mendekat, surai biru dihadapannya sudah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya kini terlihat tak sepucat kemarin. Tangan Akashi perlahan menjalar sampai puncak kepala Tetsuya. Dielusnya perlahan surai itu. "Istirahatlah", bisiknya pelan.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja belajar Tetsuya. Kertas yang kemarin basah terlihat sudah mengering. Meskipun begitu goresan tinta diatas kertas itu masih terlihat kabur.

Sepertinya Akashi memiliki pekerjaan baru.

.

"Akashi-kun, bolehkah aku bermain pianika sebentar saja?"

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan bermain sampai festival besok?"

"Itu benar, tapi…."

"Tahanlah sehari ini saja. Besok festival budaya, aku dank au akan berlatih seharian penuh sampai waktu pertunjukan."

"Sebentar saja Akashi-kun–"

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya terdiam. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan…"

"Oh, maksudmu ini?"

Akashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kolong meja Tetsuya. Dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar kertas yang kini telah ditulis dengan not balok yang membentuk partitur. Ditunjukkannya kertas itu ke Tetsuya. "Aku menyalinnya ke kertas baru, karena kertas yang basah milikmu memudarkan tulisannya."

Tetsuya menerima kertas itu. Ia meneliti setiap yang tercatat disana. "Akashi-kun…ini hebat", pujinya.

"Maaf kalau menurutmu aku sudah berbuat seenaknya melanjutkan tulisanmu".

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Aku justru senang, Akashi-kun hebat dalam soal komposer. Aku sengaja menamakannya seperti itu karena memang seharusnya kita berdua yang membuatnya."

Akashi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu tidurlah. Besok kita akan bekerja keras", perintahnya. Tetsuya menurut.

.

Malam yang sunyi. Panggung di aula sekolah itu terlihat gemerlapan dengan lampu ruang yang menghiasinya. Dan disinilah siswa-siswi SMA Raizen, setelah menjalani hari yang panjang dengan kegiatan yang bermacam-macam kini, saatnya bagi mereka untuk menikmati penampilan terakhir yang akan disajikan oleh klub musik. Simfoni musik instrument memang cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka yang sudah mulai lelah karena aktivitas sepanjang hari ini.

Dan diatas panggung itu, tirai yang sejak tadi menutup mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Tampak dua orang remaja –dengan pakaian formal tuksedo beserta dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar di lehernya– sudah bersiap dengan alat musiknya masing-masing. Pemuda yang satu berambut biru langit dan bermanik _azure_, sudah duduk di kursi grand piano disana. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya, bersurai merah _cherry_ dengan keping _ruby_ miliknya sudah siap dengan biolanya.

Lagu pertama pun dimulai. _Orde to Joy_ milik _Beethoven_. Pada lagu ini, permainan piano Tetsuya lebih dominan. Jari-jarinya menari diatas tuts piano itu dengan lincah. Tak lupa juga dengan iringan biola milik Akashi. Para penonton tampak terhanyut dengan suara musik dari panggung itu.

Dilanjutkan dengan lagu kedua. Kali ini, mereka membawakan lagu instrumental dari Jepang yang berjudul _Will_ karya _Yuki Kajiura_. Kalau disini, permainan biola Akashi yang lebih dominan, diselingi dengan bunyi piano Tetsuya. Semua nada tinggi, datar, sampai nada rendah mampu dimainkan dengan baik olehnya.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar. Tetsuya mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dan Akashi selaku anggota dari klub itu.

"Berikutnya adalah lagu terakhir kami. Lagu ini ditulis oleh kami berdua. Aku di bagian awal, dan Akashi-kun di bagian akhir. Ini adalah lagu pertama yang kami ciptakan bersama" terangnya.

"Kalau begitu selamat mendengarkan. Lagu pertama kami, _Bokutachi no Melody_".

Lagu itupun mulai dimainkan. _Intro _dari permainan Tetsuya. Suara piano yang berdentang lembut serta halus terdengar disana. Tak lama kemudian, Akashi mulai beraksi. Ia memainkan biolanya dengan irama yang pelan.

Tempo semakin dipercepat. Kedua pemain itu terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Melodi milik mereka masing-masing terpancar dan saling berpadu satu sama lain. Kolaborasi dari kedua melodi itu mengalun dengan indah memenuhi panggung.

Sampai pada _solo piano_ Tetsuya, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan _solo violin_ Akashi. Mereka kemudian bermain bersama. Tempo lagu mulai melambat. Semakin melambat, dan akhirnya berhenti.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan. Bulir keringat terlihat membasahi keduanya. Akashi segera berjalan menuju tempat Tetsuya. Ia mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk melakukan _high-five_. Tetsuya yang menyadarinya langsung merespon gesture dari Akashi. Kemudian mereka saling melempar senyuman hangat.

.

Kobaran api terlihat dari api unggun yang menyala di halaman SMU Raizen. Seluruh siswa berbaris mengelilingi api unggun itu. Tak lupa juga mereka saling berpegangan tangan satu sama lain.

Tetapi tidak untuk Tetsuya dan Akashi. Saat ini, keduanya sedang duduk di atas kursi di dekat jendela ruang klubnya sambil menghadap ke tempat api unggun itu berada. Mereka hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Aku tahu kau kelelahan. Acara baru akan selesai 2 jam lagi, sehingga gerbang asrama kita masih terkunci", jelasnya.

"Benarkah, Akashi-kun?" balas Tetsuya memastikan.

Akashi mengangguk. "Kau bias tidur sebentar disini. Nanti kubangunkan saat acara selesai" serunya. "Kau belum pulih benar, kan?"

Diam-diam Tetsuya tersenyum. Sepertinya Akashi benar-benar paham tentang dirinya. Ia pun segera mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan lawan bicaranya tadi, sebekum akhirnya Ia bersandar di bahunya. Meminjamnya untuk 120 menit kedepan. "Kalau begitu selamat tidur, Akashi-kun".

Perlahan-lahan suara dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari Tetsuya. Akashi mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya berjalan ke dagu Tetsuya, dan Ia mengangkatnya sedikit. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tetsuya, mencoba menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

"Seijuurou…kun…."

Akashi cepat-cepat melepaskan pegangannya. Entah mengapa suara debaran jantungnya jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya. Bahkan melebihi saat Ia bertatapan dengan _bluenette_ itu.

Sepertinya masih ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya.

.

Tetsuya dan Akashi baru saja selesai meletakkan sepatunya di _locker_ milik masing-masing. Biasanya setelah itu mereka akan terpisah karena Tetsuya harus berjalan ke lorong sebelah kiri, berlawanan dengan Akashi. Namun tiba-tiba, Akashi menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan lupa, sepulang sekolah di ruang klub musik."

.

Tetsuya baru saja membuka pintu ruangan klub musik. Dan kini dihadapannya terlihat Akashi yang sudah bersiap. Kedua tangannya sudah memegang biola kesayangannya.

"Tetsuya, kali ini akulah yang akan bermain untukmu. Kau bisa menganggap ini sebagai balasan atas semua lagu yang pernah kau mainkan untukku selama ini. Dengarkanlah baik-baik, karena lagu ini adalah lagu yang berisi perasaanku padamu."

Belum sempat Tetsuya menjawabnya, Akashi sudah memulai permainannya. Tetsuya tahu lagu ini, _Fur Elise._ Lagu yang diciptakan oleh komposer jenius _Ludwig Van Beethoven_. Lagu yang sangat mendunia, dan merupakan lagu yang ada di kotak musik miliknya. Tetsuya terlalu terhanyut dengan alunan biola itu, dan tanpa sadar kalau _Fur Elise_ yang dimainkan sudah mencapai bagian _outro_.

"Kau tahu lagu ini?" Tanya Akashi membuka pembicaraan.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "_Fur Elise_, karya _Beethoven_."

"Kau tahu sejarah lagu ini, kan?"

"Lagu yang banyak orang mengatakan kalau lagu merupakan lagu yang diciptakan oleh _Beethoven_ untuk seseorang yang dicintainya. Tetapi sayangnya wanita tersebut ternyata menikah dengan orang lain, dan membiarkan _Beethoven_ sendiri bersama dengan cintanya yang tak terbalaskan" jelasnya.

Akashi menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Kalau begitu langsung saja. Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Tidak dalam artian teman. Aku ingin kau menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang berharga untukmu, seperti layaknya sosokmu dihadapanku. Dan aku ingin, kau dan aku selalu bermain musik bersama….selamanya."

Merasa belum cukup dengan _kokuhaku_nya, Akashi mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau kau menerima uluran tanganku ini, berarti kau menerima ajakanku pada kalimat terakhirku tadi. Tetapi kalau tidak, berarti kau akan menjadikanku seperti _Beethoven_, yang tetap bertahan dengan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Tetsuya terkekeh, baru pertana kalinya Akashi melihatnya. "Ucapan Akashi-kun yang barusan membuat suaranya terdengar seperti pasrah, _terima atau tidak terserah_", gerutunya. Ia membalas uluran tangan Akashi, "Tetapi aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Akashi-kun", sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

Akashi menyeringai. "Tentu saja aku berani bilang begitu, karena…." Ia langsung menarik tangan yang dipegangnya, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Didekapnya sang _baby blue_ itu erat, sambil menyesap aroma _vanilla_ yang terdapat disana. "Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku."

"Benarkah? Kenapa Akashi-kun bisa begitu yakin?"

.

Akashi melepas pelukannya. Ditempelkannya dahinya terhadap kening Tetsuya. "Kemarin, saat kau sedang terlelap kau menyebut namaku berulang-ulang '_Seijuurou-kun~'_" cerita Akashi sambil meniru suaranya.

"Aku….tidak pernah…." Tetsuya mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Ini karena matahari senja, Akashi-kun."

"Hee..? malu rupanya?"

"Berhenti menggodaku, Akashi-kun."

"Kalau kau mengganti nama panggilanku."

"S-Seijuurou…kun…"

Akashi terkekeh. Ia memisahkan keningnya dari Tetsuya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita main". "Bolehkah aku yang memilih lagunya? Aku ingin memainkan…._Love's Joy_…" serunya terputus. Semburat merah terlihat dari wajah _baby face_ nya.

Akashi tersenyum. Dicoleknya ujung hidung Tetsuya. "Tentu" jawabnya. Mereka pun segera ke posisi mereka yang biasanya.

"Sudah siap, Tetsuya?"

"Ya, Seijuurou-kun."

Mereka pun memainkan instrument milik _Fritz Kreisler_ itu bersama-sama. Aluran melodi yang terpancar dari keduanya mengalun sampai ke luar ruangan. Matahari terbenam beserta tiupan dedaunan seakan mengiringi permainan mereka pada minggu terakhir musim gugur tahun itu.

-END-

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga~ ga terasa ya AkaKuro Week udah sampe Day #7 /mewek/ . Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca+me**_**review**_**+mem**_**fav(?)**_**+mem**_**follow(?)**_** fanfic-fanfic saya selama seminggu ini. Maaf ya review nya ga bisa saya bales, saya ol di hape soalnya. Repot /alesan/. **

**Sampai jumpa di AkaKuro Week 2016^^ (kalau saya punya ide cerita orz orz)**

**Mind to review?**

**Danke,**

**Arisu**


End file.
